Power supply systems for network devices generally provide power to multiple zones within the network devices and also contain backup power supplies commonly referred to as redundant power systems. In some circumstances, a direct current (DC) power system may provide N+N redundant power where N DC power supplies (e.g., N=2) provide power to the N zones within the device and N DC power supplies (e.g., N=2) provide backup power to the N zones. In other circumstances, an alternating current (AC) power supply system may provide M+1 redundant power, where M AC power supplies (e.g., M=3) provide power to the zones and one AC power supply provides redundant power. These existing N+N DC power systems and M+1 AC power systems typically require two different connection modules within the device or require separate and distinct connection ports within a same connection module within the device, which adds to both the cost and complexity of the device.